


Please... Remember me.

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Amnesia, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, It starts fine but it turns sad, M/M, Mann vs. Machine never happens here, Memory Loss, No one die here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Temporal vegetative state
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Do you remember the good times we spent together?Do you remember the bad times we suffered together?...Do remember how you held my hand and the way you looked into my eyes?...Do you remember me?(work on indefinite pause)
Relationships: Demoman/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 6





	Please... Remember me.

**Author's Note:**

> The soldier suffer a bad accident and cause a huge damage to him and himself. 
> 
> Could the engineer and some of the help of his friends help him to recover his own life and his own himself? Or it will become more worst?

"Engie's pov"

It had been several years since that Long War had come to an end, our contracts had officially ended and we had no more reason to continue being in that place anymore, we all came to the end to speak so, I remember it as if it had been just yesterday.

Who could not forget the days when you go to a battlefield with crazy firearms weapons and then you die again and again, I know it sounds bad but with the time one gets used to it, I also know what I just said sounds sick but that was our lifes after all. each human being in due time has to die in his due form, luckily for us there was the respawn that brought us back to life after dying.

Me and other boys lived for more than a decade in this building where the 9 of us lived, we were mercenaries hired by the company mann.co and ready to kill our targets.

The first few weeks were unforgettable, when we introduced each other, in a way that was something... fun. I will never forget the scout's face when he touch the favorite weapon of the heavy weapons guy and this shot him a threatening look making the poor boy piss his own pants in fear, or like the spy scream in pure terror and pain when the pyro burned his suit of thousands dollars for the first time, and there were many more that I still like to remember.

Making it short, no one trusted anyone, everyone feared everyone and everyone wanted to overcome the other in his own way. But then with the time we somehow get along and managed to live together as a strange family which hates and loves each other at the same time making us all find a small trace of humanity that we still kept in our being, it sounds strange, I know. After all, we were mercenaries.

I remember the attitude of the scout, too childish and talking too much that one could not be five seconds close to him without getting tired and wanting to leave that same place, in addition, he always try to being the tough guy but he was so scary like a poor cat.

Pyro was a special case, not that I want to sound rude, but at first he, or she, was very scary to everyone else, I mean, who would not be afraid of a pyromaniac who in a blink causes a fire even if what was burning is approved of fire. But despite his destructive side, he had his 'tender child side' and protective side, like a potential mother who cares about everyone's well-being and makes sure everyone eats well.

The demoman was the typical nosy man, he respected the privacy of others and was very attentive, but when he has enough alcohol in his system he transforms into someone totally different.

Heavy was kind of a giant, at least from my point of view, and I'm not just saying that because my height is too short for him, I didn't even reach his damn shoulders but I won't go into details now. He was calm, did not talk much to almost anyone and did nothing more than just eat sandwiches he himself prepared for him since apparently he does not eat those the others prepare, except those sweet things pyro prepared of course. He had a kind of strange obsession with his weapon that even gave him a name, sasha I think, he treated her like someone else, he had a bed next to his for his weapon and tucked her in when he went to sleep and alse he go crazy when someone else touched it.

The medic was someone who had two faces, one was the one who cares about everyone's health and was kind and understandable, the other was demonic and sadistic and had a very strange interest in what's inside your body, I recommend you not to be close to him when he's like this, believe me, don't do it.

The spy was intimidating, with a serenity aura in every part of his body and in his speech, it was very annoying if they ask me, always everywhere, he didn't leave anyone alone and he knows about everyone and everything and he worked alone always. Each family has their black sheep, is what they say.

The sniper was someone very isolated from the world, he did not eat much or at least that was what it seemed since whenever I spot him in the mess hall he only ate an apple and a coffee, he was thin enough that I thought he could fit under the marks doors. He spent most of his time in his van and did not leave from there for anything in the world, very rarely did he appear with others in any other activity other than don't involve work, but over time he joined us 8 in some routines, like the spy.

Finally there was the soldier, how to describe him... he was noisy, he only cared about himself, he always wearing a helmet bigger than his head which he never takes off and he knew nothing else but to fight, fight and fight. He was a lunatic who spoke to inanimate objects such as cardboard figures and his precious shovel that he cared for a lot, but luckily he did not act like heavy and his prized "sasha" but at least he was not one hundred percent obsessed with his weapons. He had an intimidating attitude no matter where you seen hi. and in my opinion he was the perfect example of a team leader, as if he had been born with the sole purpose of being the leader of an army as he always told in each of his anecdotes. he and I became good friends somehow, we had nothing in common but we still got along very well with each other, I managed to earn his trust in some way because when he and I spent time together drinking a typical beer wherever That is quiet in the middle of the night in the safety of me or his room, out the base, he took off his precious helmet that never takes off even in the showers. he always bring the odd funny anecdote in my opinion, even he confessed that i was the first friend he ever had, I felt very grateful for his friendship too.

the day that all this ended  
each one was rewarded with a very generous sum of money from our bosses before we left 2FORT to continue our normal lives taking our own paths.

I returned to my old ranch in the middle of nowhere in bee cave texas where I can spend the rest of my retirement without the slightest concern, I take care and raised the typical animals that you will find in a common farm such as chickens, cows, sheep, I was thinking of raising pigs too but I dismissed the idea for certain reasons. I have my good old companion who takes care of the house when I am go to the store to buy some things and he take care of the other animals, my good dog,pancake. from time to time I enter the workshop that long ago belonged to my grandfather to repair some items that were broken among others, my house is not too big but is enough for me.

Before I say goodbye to my friend soldier, or as he calls himself by his real name, jake doe. He told me that he had to go back to missouri to resolve some issues that he had on his to-do list, but whenever he could he would send me letters saying hello and where he would mention his current situation, he did not give much details about it but I trust him enough to think too much about it.

The Scout whose name we learned was Jeremy, returned to his mother's house who was very proud of her own son and was very interested in hearing the story of her son and how many he had finished. Before leaving Jeremy asked Miss Pauling for an date, which was rejected that same day because she had to put together some papers for the new mercenaries who were going to appear that same afternoon, the poor boy returned sad to his house, but the boy did not give up, he kept calling and calling the poor Miss Pauling over and over again, I wonder how Miss Pauling is going now?

As promised, Jake sent me letters along with the odd photo of him in a certain place, the last one I received in the mail was one where he appeared in front of a brown house with a small message Asking me what I thought about his new fortress. With that last I assumed he got a house to live, good for him.

The Sniper or rather, mundy, returned to Australia where his parents who had passed to the other world lived.

It is a pity, I know the feeling of loss of a loved one. As far as I know, I'm not too sure about it, I'm the only conagher left alive, I heard rumors about a possible lost sister but I don't have enough evidence about it. I wonder if Jake will have a family member hanging around or if he still has any living family relationship.

Demoman or Tavish, also returned to his mother's house to live with her, he said that he plans to withdraw from the explosives for a while but his mother continues to reproach him that he should get a job and not become a good-for-nothing that the only thing that does is drink and stay home all day. According to the letters I received from Tavish not long ago, he and Mundy decided to travel around the world aboard Mundy's van, discovering new places and landscapes in the middle of the road they travel together.

I wonder if Jake would like to take a friends road trip to the occasional tourist place, even for a week or two, that sounds like a good idea now that I think about it, I think I'll send him a letter with the idea when I can.

I don't know much about spy now that he's no longer working for mann.co or if he is still working as the spy professional killer he is. I guess he must be fine, not that I cared too much about him.

Several times I wonder if Jake is working on something or what he is doing now, I mean. knowing him, I do not know what he can do now that he is away from the war zone, and I do not say it to offend anyone.

Heavy and medic, or better known as Ludwig and misha. They went to live together in their own house somewhere in Russia near Misha's family, they were together but not as friends, they are much more than just friends, two years before our retirement, both confessed to all us that they was in the midst of a relationship they had been kept secret for a time. I had a neutral trough with that confession, it did not bother me and I did not care, Jake thought the same as me but I managed to notice that he had a certain interest but I am not sure why, tavish and pyro instead looked happy for both of them, mundy said nothing or showed the slightest interest in this, regard, Jeremy and the spy from time to time always came out with the typical ass jokes about it. that always bothered me whatever it happened and apparently the soldier too was piss with those comments. Anyway, leaving that aside, Ludwig and I were co-workers and friends, not as much as with jake, we still maintain some contact via phone or by package since Ludwig or misha send me their machine such as they camera for me to repair and then I sent them back. the other time ludwig told me about how misha's family treats him, all good with his two younger sisters and mother, he says they treat him well, but that one day everything got out of control when his sister named zhanna wanted to see if he was the appropriate one to be with his brother and five minutes later they had gone hunting some bears in the middle of the snowfall. I have saved the photo he sent to me in which they all appear together and Ludwig had a broken leg.

Jake used to break a couple of bones when he was trying to prove to me he was capable of performing a feat that I thought was impossible, in the end I realized that it was silly to question Jake's ability to do things.

About the pyro I do not know much if I am honest, but I imagine he/she is fine, I only hope that those who cross their path do not come to and anything bad happen to them. The last time I saw him, it was the last Christmas when we all met at the sniper's house. After that he disappeared into the nothing and nobody saw him again.

And speaking of Christmas, I think I should pack my bags so that I will be ready beforehand when I go to the airport tomorrow and get on the next plane to Scotland, this year we are going to spend it at the house of Tavish's mother, I wonder if everyone will go this year, Last year the pyro, spy and scout did not show up when we went to a summer cabin owned by misha and met his lovely family.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be slowy updated, but don't worry about it.


End file.
